Second Battle of Anvil Gate
The Second Battle of Anvil Gate was one of the last major battles of the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic. It was the second time in 52 hours that the Locust Horde and Lambent launched an assault on Anvil Gate of Anvegad, Kashkur. The garrison held one half of the remaining Coalition of Ordered Governments Army while the other half and the remnants of the Union of Independent Republics Infantry are fighting in the Second Battle of Azura and the Battle of the Pinnacle Tower. The battle of Anvil Gate was nearly lost until Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Delta Squad and Professor Adam Fenix activated the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon in Azura, destroying the Lambent and neutralizing the Locust Horde. The battle of both Azura and Anvil Gate was commemorated in Victory Day. Order of Battle Prelude Two days prior to the second battle, Anvil Gate was attacked by the Savage Locust and Lambent following the arrival of Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Delta Squad, bringing the encryption key with them to the late Chairman Richard Prescott's data disk: A2897 held by the leader of Anvil Gate, Col. Victor Hoffman since the First Battle of New Jacinto. The Savage Locust launched an attack on the front of the fortress and managed to breach at least one gate, but was repelled by Delta Squad. Another wave began following the arrival of Lt. Anya Stroud and Pvt. Samantha Byrne. During their rescue, the Lambent invaded and brought a Lambent Berserker with them. Using the Hammer of Dawn, all Locust and Lambent forces are killed. After the battle, Cpl. Damon Baird cracked the data disk and revealed the location and passage into Azura, the secret COG facility island where Sgt. Fenix's father, Professor Adam Fenix was located for the past seven years along with the solution to the Lambent Pandemic and the Locust War with them. Col. Victor Hoffman advised Delta to try for the Endeavor Naval Shipyard and find a submarine to go under the barrier protecting Azura, allowing for entry. Cpl. Dominic Santiago recommended detouring to Mercy and Char to find the fuel for the ship. Sgt. Fenix led Delta-One with Cpl. Dominic Santiago, Lt. Anya Stroud, Pvt. Samantha Byrne, Cpl. Jayson Stratton and Pvt. Dizzy Wallin on the mission to Mercy and Char for the fuel and ordered Delta-Two with Cpl. Damon Baird, Pvt. Augustus Cole and Pvt. Clayton Carmine to find transport, weapons and reinforcements for when Delta-One took Azura's barrier down and began the final battle. Sgt. Fenix approached Col. Victor Hoffman with coming along, but rejected his offer because he refused to surrender Anvil Gate and Anvegad in the Pendulum Wars and refused it to the Locust and Lambent now. Sgt. Bernadette Mataki also explained that they are too old for the journey ahead. Col. Hoffman and Sgt. Mataki stayed behind and prepared for the next attack from either the Locust or Lambent. Assault on Anvil Gate The Savage Locust eventually began their assault on Anvil Gate. They created a wildfire in the Anvegad Plains and brought an entire army with them. The Siegebeasts launched projectiles in the battle, causing extreme damage to Anvil Gate. As the battle progressed, the non-combat roles are ordered by Col. Hoffman to engage the fight and defend the wall. The combat medics are called to the front and assisted Sgt. Mataki on the right side of the wall while Col. Hoffman defended the left side with the path between them still blocked with the ruins from the previous battle. Thousands of Drones and Boomers are on the battlefield as several Locust Drones began to grapple Anvil Gate's walls and invade the garrison. The COG soldiers, medics and civilians used turrets and detonated the explosives planted on the battlefield to defend the garrison, killing dozens of Locust Drones and Boomers. A Siegebeast launched a projectile again onto Anvil Gate, destroying the blockage and allowing passage to the other side of Anvil Gate. The Locust Drones began to grapple and overrun the left side of the wall along with a pack of Wretches. Sgt. Mataki ordered the rescue and assistance of Col. Hoffman. After reaching Col. Hoffman, the COG medics and soldiers began to repel the Locust and Lambent on both sides with the Lambent Drudges invading as well. The Locust brought several Brumaks with them. The COG was able to destroy some of the Brumaks on the battlefield, but the Locust and Lambent onslaught continually attacked the garrison. The Locust brought the Corpsers with them who began to climb onto Anvil Gate, ensuring that the Locust would occupy Anvil Gate and destroy it along with everyone inside. Anvil Gate was nearly overrun and could potentially be lost to the enemy for the first time in history. End of the War Just as the Locust and Lambent began to overrun Anvil Gate, the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated at Azura by Professor Adam Fenix. Multiple blue waves of radiation pulsated across Sera including the Anvegad Pass as the radiation passed through the battlefield. The Lambent are vaporized into ash and all Locust creatures collapsed and began to crystallize. While the wildfire destroyed much of the forest, Anvil Gate was secured as the rest of humanity was now that their enemies are vanquished and the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic finally ended after the long seventeen years war. Aftermath Anvil Gate was secured as Azura was and the humans occupying both, ensuring the survival of the human race. At some point, the humans from both Azura and Anvil Gate reunited and began to rebuild. Lt. Anya Stroud would become the First Minister of the newly reformed Coalition of Ordered Governments while Col. Victor Hoffman would remain as the Chief of the COG Defense Staff. The COG rebuilt the capital as New Ephyra. Twenty-five years after the end of the war, Victory Day was made into a holiday as Col. Hoffman was in attendance with Pvt. Augustus Cole and Pvt. Samantha Byrne as First Minister Mina Jinn commemorated the sacrifices of the men and women in the COG Army, and the battles fought including the Second Battle of Anvil Gate. Appearances *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears of War 4''